Changing of Seasons
by MissMonsterite
Summary: One Shot. Summer would never have imagined skipping school in a thousand years much less imagine skipping with Spazzy McGee but she needed a break from reality and he was the guy for the job. SF.


**A/N: My first fanfic ever. I'm kind of surprised I went with School of Rock out of everything out there but I'm going to go with it. I've realized the title doesn't really have anything to do with the story really but it is related to Summer. Sort of. Please review so I know if this is any good or if I'm just wasting my time. Constructive criticism is okay too. Enjoy!**

Summer Hathaway pressed her forehead against the passenger seat window of her car. She couldn't believe what had happened not only this past week but just this past hour.

Some would simply have called it a bad week but Summer did not believe in that sort of thing. She worked hard so that luck and chance had no effect on her life. Which is why her downfall scared her so much. Everything felt so normal on Monday, she was organized and in control but one missed homework assignment and a horrible quiz led to being extremely late to school that her teacher made her wait ten minutes outside of class and gave her a lecture and getting an unbelievably bad test mark that even the kids who barely pass their classes looked at her with pity. After class she had a bit of meltdown which is the state Freddy Jones found her in and is probably why he gave her his jacket (in her rush this morning to get to school she forgot her own jacket), took her car keys, and was now driving her to an unknown location.

Summer turned a little to peek over her shoulder at her captor. Same blonde hair and hazel eyes as when they were kids. His mouth wasn't in his normal jackass smirk that he had when he was mocking her as he stared straight ahead with his drummer hands gripping the wheel. He looked so strange being in her car which was one of her sacred places which is why she didn't allow many people in it much less drive it.

She was skipping school with Frederick Jones otherwise known as Spazzy McGee. If someone told her that this morning she would have died of laughter. They didn't exactly get along. He was always bailing on band practice for "dates" if you could call what he did with those girls a date, and he thought she was too controlling, a fun sucker, he constantly made fun of her lack of a love life and loved to make her life a living hell.

Freddy Jones tried to figure out what was going on as he drove down the street. He was driving a Smart car of all things! Though that made sense considering who the owner was. He was just entering school after sleeping in through first period and his uniform was perfectly messy as was his hair when he saw Summer "Tinkerbell" Hathaway pounding her head against her locker.

Normally he would have ignored her because he didn't want to ruin the good day he was having but a voice in his head stopped him. No it wasn't his conscience, he wasn't even sure he had one of those; believe it or not it was Frankie's, his fellow misfit and band member. Earlier that week Frankie had given Freddy a brilliant idea. Summer was always giving him grief over one thing or another but she was always nicer and more understanding to the other members of the band when they had to miss practice or something, and Frankie told Freddy he brought it upon himself. Frankie told him that maybe if he stopped harassing her, she would back off. Freddy knew it was going to be difficult but he had to try for the sake of his social life and his ears. Unfortunately, it was much harder than he thought and he seemed to only get yelled at more. But, for once, Freddy didn't just quit and he saw an opportunity and he went for it.

He turned to stare at her and found her already looking at him. They held each other's gaze until Freddy had to look back to the road and Summer's blackberry beeped.

It was a text from Michelle asking her where she was. Summer sent a reply that she went home sick. She could just imagine Michelle's shocked face. Summer Hathaway never got sick.

"Where are we?" She finally spoke up when they turned into a parking lot.

Freddy had turned into this parking lot without even thinking. "I'll be right back," he said, not answering.

Summer rolled her eyes as he walked into the building they were parked in front of. It made her feel more like herself. She sat more upright and pulled down the mirror. She looked like herself but inside she felt a little numb, refusing to react to her failed test and the panic of missing school. She noticed that she was still wearing Freddy's jacket and she couldn't help notice the musky smell on it. She blushed as she realized that she was smelling it deeply now.

Freddy came back with something tucked under his arm which he put in the trunk. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove a little further, up a hill to a private spot that let you have a great view of the town.

Summer had been there a couple of times before but it was more popular with pot heads and couples. At the moment it was deserted.

Freddy retrieved the package which turned out to be a six pack of beer. Summer wasn't surprised. He gave her one and opened one for himself. Summer had drunk beer before but rarely and not since Spring Break last year.

Freddy watched out of the corner of his eye as Summer looked at the drink in her hand and contemplated it. "Jeez, Tink. Do you always make everything so difficult?" He rolled his eyes. "You don't have to drink it but I figured you could use it."

She turned to stare at him with a quizzical look in her eye and a furrowed brow. "Aren't you going to ask why I was having a breakdown earlier today?"

Freddy shrugged. "Do I have to?"

Summer slowly shook her head 'no' and turned away. Freddy had never seen her like this before. Normally, she instantly took over and controlled every environment she was in but today she was quieter and not as quick to get angry.

"So...what was wrong with you?"

She looked at him again. She finally opened her drink and took a sip which turned into a couple of big gulps. After she was done, she said, "You don't have to ask."

Freddy turned his body to face her better. "Now I'm curious. Tell me."

"It's okay. You don't have to pretend. It's not even that interesting."

"No, seriously, I want to know."

"It's no big deal. I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. Don't tell me." He crossed his arms and slumped in his seat.

"Okay. I'll tell you." He could hear a smile in her voice and when he turned she was grinning at him. He was surprised. Usually this simple conversation would have erupted into a full blown argument. Slowly, the smile faded from her face and she fiddled with the drink in her lap, looking down.

"You're going to make fun of me but it's a big deal to me. Actually, it's not even about that. It's about this whole week, everything. How could I have cracked? It wasn't even that much pressure. How could have things gone so bad so fast?"

Freddy had not understood almost anything of what she just said. She continued quietly, "I'm obviously not the person who I thought I was. I'm going to need a whole new identity. Become a whole new person. Starting right now."

She held up her drink to Freddy who held up his automatically. "To fresh starts," she said and took a drink. Freddy did too. Freddy wasn't sure what was happening but he was intrigued.

Summer grabbed another can and tossed one to Freddy. She opened it and took a big sip. She looked around, "If anyone saw us we would look pretty stupid. Drinking in the middle of the afternoon."

Freddy looked at his cell phone. "Actually, it's only 11:00."

Summer wrinkled her forehead. "My new self sure is different from my old self."

Freddy shook his head a little and smiled. She was already pretty drunk.

"I think my new personality and you will get along better," Summer nodded seriously.

"It's possible. Does your new personality yell as much as the old one?"

She looked thoughtful. "Maybe. But not at you as much because we're friends. Though you yelled at my old self just as much as she yelled at you."

"Yeah, well, your old self was controlling and bossy. Someone had to stand up to her. Will your new self be like that?"

She looked at him. Summer has looked at Freddy many times before in one of their many matches or maybe just in disgust but this time when Freddy looked back he felt uncomfortable staring into her dark brown eyes. "No she won't." Freddy had to remember what they were talking about. "She doesn't control anything. She just lets things be. She doesn't care about grades or the future or anything. No pressure."

As he stared at her he noticed that nothing on her face surprised him, he had seen it all before but he found himself enjoying it. _I'm such an idiot, _he thought,_ who enjoys looking at a person's face._ He continued to stare though. He couldn't help wondering why she was staring. Because he was staring? Was she spacing out? Did he have something hanging from his nose? Did she even see him? It was starting to feel like she was looking at something deeper.

"Hmmmm. I'm pretty sure I'm hungry," she said, not looking away nor cracking a smile.

He smiled. "Well, it is close to lunch and I know a great place to eat."

He turned the ignition but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. Her brows were furrowed again. "Are you sure you should be driving?"

Somethings never change. "Relax. I didn't even finish my first one." He sloshed the can around.

"Don't tell me to relax. New me is always relaxed." Old Summer was showing through.

"Whatever you say Hathaway." Freddy started driving back to where they came from.

"I think I need a new name now. Summer is so preppy and it reminds me too much of my old self. Just call me Tink from now on."

"I prefer Summer."

"You call me Tink all the time or Hathaway, you never even call me Summer."

"Yeah, but it suits you."

"The old me. Are you taking this whole new me, old me thing seriously? Because I'm starting to get the feeling that this whole thing is a joke to you."

"Trust me, I think that out of everyone I want this the most." Freddy pulled up to a deserted burger joint. The whole town seemed deserted today.

"This is a perfect example of the new me/old me. Old me would never eat at a greasy fast food place like this but new me loves this kind of food. But both me's left our wallet at home in our rush to leave the house."

"I don't have any money either but it's okay."

They walked up to the cash register where Freddy flirted with the cashier. She rolled her eyes and tried to resist playfully. Summer watched Freddy's technique of grabbing her hand and playing with it, leaning so closely and whispering in her ear. She finally gave in. Freddy smiled in victory.

He suddenly turned around, "What do you want?"

Summer snapped out of it and examined the menu. "I'll take the double double beef beast combo. With cheese."

The cashier and Freddy both raised their eyebrows. Once they got their meals they sat across from each other in a booth. Again, Summer realized in surprise that she was wearing Freddy's jacket.

"Hey, do you want this back?" she said, pointing to the jacket.

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't you want to wear it?"

Summer felt like what she said next would be, for some reason, important. "It is keeping me warm so yeah I'm good."

Summer pulled out a beer can from the jacket and Freddy burst out laughing and laughed even more at Summer's surprised face. After that, they ate in silence for awhile before Summer asked, "You were pretty smooth with the cashier over there. You've done it before." It wasn't a question.

Freddy smiled a sly grin. "Maybe once or twice." Summer scoffed. "Or maybe a lot more than that."

"Do you always take the girls you skip with here?"

Freddy looked ashamed and Summer just smiled. "It's okay McGee. I've heard the rumours."

He stopped eating and he slowly said, "This may sound weird. No, I know it sounds weird, but I don't want you to think you're like one of those girls."

Summer tilted her head in a questioning way. Normally, Summer would have blushed and insulted him to diffuse the weird tension but this was new Summer. Who was also a little bit drunk. "Wow. It's hasn't even been an hour and Freddy Jones is already falling for new Summer or Tink as she would like to be called."

Freddy scowled. "I'm not falling for anyone. And I think you're developing multiple personality disorder."

"I should have changed my personality a long time ago. There are a lot of perks that come with it. I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time."

Freddy had finished his much smaller meal and was now munching on Summer's fries. "So, this is permanent? Is School of Rock in need of a new manager?"

"I think so. Being band manager is too much work and pressure. New Summer is cool with being a groupie."

"That's too bad. Old Summer was really good at her job. We wouldn't have gotten anywhere without her."

Summer gave Freddy a pointed look. "Shut up. You're the one that would appreciate this change the most. Don't go soft on me now."

Freddy felt his face go hard. "Whatever. Let's go."

Summer crossed her arms. "No. I want to finish this."

"Then we're taking this to go." He got the meal packed up and put it in the car. He had to go back in the restaurant to grab Summer by the arm and dragged her out. He got her close to the car before she jerked away from him.

"You're the one who hated old Summer," she said, looking at him fiercely.

Freddy sighed before turning around to face her. He tried to take a step towards her but she backed up a step.

"Yeah, okay. So, she was a pain in the ass but it was necessary. We needed her to be like that or the band wouldn't have gotten this far." He paused. "And, though I hate to admit it, I needed her to keep me in check because she was the only person who knew how to. I just didn't realize until now"

She looked at him suspiciously. "_You_ needed her? Huh. Too bad she's gone."

"Look, if this is my fault than I'm sorry. But I like old Summer just as much as I like new Summer because there is no old her or new her. There's just her—"

Freddy's apology was interrupted by Summer. She had run over, grabbed the back of his neck, and pressed his mouth against hers. She pushed him back until they were leaning on the car.

Freddy was in shock as his senses became over stimulated. He could suddenly smell her faint vanilla smell, that he never knew he noticed, clearly, her soft lips and skin against his rougher ones, and her silky hair under his hands as he finally grabbed the back of her head and pushed her closer. One of her hands moved from the back of his neck to his collar and tugged him down. Similarly, one of his hands slowly moved down her back, which felt so good that Summer shivered, and pushed their bodies closer.

Their faces moved with the kiss and Freddy automatically darted his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth and their tongues met. She chewed on his bottom lip and he could barely contain his moan.

And just as abruptly as it happened, it ended. Suddenly, she was a few steps away from him and Freddy had to fight this strong urge to be near her again. Freddy was a little embarrassed about his slightly heavy breathing from such a short kiss but noticed Summer's chest moving too and her pale cheeks were now tinged pink.

Freddy chocked out a, "Why?"

Summer bit her lip and Freddy immediately zoned in on that. She was silent before saying, "Because it's been a long time since I kissed a boy." Then she walked over to the passenger seat and got in. Freddy waited a couple of seconds before getting in as well.

He started the car and started driving her home. "I'm okay with being used if you continue to use me like that but how long has it been?" He asked out of curiosity.

Summer was staring out of the window. "Just as long as it's been since my last drink. Last spring break." It was the end of September now.

Freddy concentrated to remember last spring break. Most of it was a happy blur of sleeping, partying, making out, and rocking. "What happened last spring break?"

He thought he heard her mutter, "It's a good thing I'm drunk," before continuing with, "My family and I went to Paris over the break. And you happened."

Freddy sighed, knowing he was going to regret this. "Shit. What did I do?"

Summer continued to look out the window. "Nothing more than normal. You were drunk and yelling at me about the same old things and I was yelling at you too. However, this time I felt like everyone was agreeing with you that I wasn't any fun-"

"If it's any consolation, I'm never going to call you no fun anymore because I was completely wrong."

There was a small smile on her face. "You're just saying that because I'm drunk and new Summer."

"That's the weird thing. I'm not. I was just being stupid and blind before but I see that you always had the potential for this kind of thing. I mean, really how different is new Summer from old Summer anyway?"

She didn't say anything but Freddy could tell she was thinking about it. "Well back then you were extremely stupid and blind. And a total asshole so you were saying some pretty asshole type things. I was so close to believing what you said but I pulled myself together and made a promise to myself. I promised that that spring break was going to be the best ever. I wasn't going to over think or plan ahead or control, I was going to have as much fun as physically possible and when I came back I would go back to normal. No one needed to know but I had to prove you wrong. And I did. I drank and partied with all kinds of French boys and I had a lot of fun. And then I met Patrick."

Freddy did not like the way the story was going and he gripped the wheel tighter and tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach.

"Patrick was American but visited France often to visit family. He was perfect in so many ways, gorgeous, smart, sweet, and he was looking for exactly what I was, someone to have fun with."

Freddy really didn't like where this was going. He almost felt like he was going to be sick. _And it's all your own fault_, an annoying voice in his head whispered.

"I wasn't in love. I was too smart for that. I knew what he wanted and I knew what I wanted. I didn't restrain myself. We had loads of fun and it worked out perfectly for both of us."

Freddy knew she wasn't saying something. "And?"

She sighed. "Now don't freak out. I know you like to think you know everything about my love life and this story just proved you wrong but there's something more. Our relationship went a bit further and we...did _it._"

Freddy was breathing shallowly. "_It?_"

"Don't be stupid! You know what _it_ is," she snapped.

Freddy could barely get it out. "You had...s..s.._sex_ with him? Did you want to do it? With him?"

Summer shifted uncomfortably and said in an annoyed voice, "Of course I did. I told you I wasn't stupid. I wasn't looking for it. It just happened naturally."

He pulled into her driveway. He noticed how tight his grip was on the wheel. He was surprised he made it to the house. He had never felt this way before. It wasn't anger or just anger but sadness and disappointment and maybe a little resentment.

Summer snapped again. "Calm down! It's not like your some pure innocent virgin okay? Who are you to judge?" She said the next part much quieter and softer. "I've always told you you don't know anything about my history with guys and now you know I was telling the truth." She got out of the car and walked up to her porch and sat on the bench there.

It took him awhile to get it together, but Freddy soon followed and sat next to her. They sat in silence for awhile before Freddy said, "Do you regret it?"

Summer didn't turn to him when she said, "I don't believe in regrets and it wasn't so bad but...I do wish I waited so it would have been more meaningful. Patrick's a nice guy and didn't force me or anything but we knew there wasn't going to be a relationship or anything after the break."

It bothered Freddy that she called him a nice guy. "I didn't mean to make it seem like I was judging you but it bothers me that he was like that with you. Which is pretty hypocritical of me but...you deserved better."

"Look at you, using the word hypocritical in the proper context and everything."

Freddy shoved his shoulder against her and she shoved him back. "So, are you going to stop with this whole new Summer/old Summer thing? Because I like you both."

Summer bit her lip. "Old Summer's life is pretty stressful at the moment. I don't think she can handle it."

"Stop insulting her. Summer Hathaway has never given up and she isn't going to now."

She sighed but smiled. "You're right. I guess I just needed this break from reality. Of course, it's going to catch up to me tomorrow but I'll be okay."

"I'll make sure of it." Summer looked up at him. "And whenever you need another break from reality, you know where to find me."

She smiled teasingly. "Underneath the bleachers, feeling up some cheerleader."

Freddy scoffed. "Nah. Probably on top of the hill feeling you up."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Give me a break."

Freddy cupped her face before she could look away. Summer stared up at him as he looked down at her with half lidded eyes. She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. "Now I'm going to return the favour I owe you," he said as he got closer and closer until he pressed his lips against hers.


End file.
